


Forever

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [63]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said forever, and she has it, if not with the Doctor she'd said it to first. A decade, a lifetime, though the last few days have been more pain than adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Her vision is cloudy, but she can still see the Doctor as he paces on the other side of the room. She said forever, and she has it, if not with the Doctor she'd said it to first. A decade, a lifetime, though the last few days have been more pain than adventure.

"Should have been a little more careful around them; forgot they poisoned their weapons." Her voice is little more than a ragged croak, her throat raw from coughing and bile. It's enough for the Doctor to come over, and hold the cup for her to sip the water inside. "Forgot there is no antidote to it, too."

The memories she didn't remember weren't hers, but they're still there, whisps and fragments. Not enough to drag them from the depths of her mind until it was too late - and it's just as well. She might have changed things if she'd remembered his memories of this.

"Find a supernova for me; don't take my body home." Donna doesn't want her mum to see what the poison has done, or the wounds that were what let the poison into her blood. She's already called her to say good-bye, and she knows the Doctor won't go near Silvia or Wilf again in this regeneration. He'll go back to Rose, tell her the TARDIS travels in time, and he'll live his life until he meets her again. Won't remember this until her brain is starting to fail under the strain of a Time Lord consciousness.

The Doctor doesn't speak, just nods, and holds her hand after setting the cup down. Keeping her company as the room dims further around her, and she slips into the darkness she knew would eventually claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


End file.
